Feelings Long Hidden
by Stormyskies89
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Sauron, the Fellowship come together to celebrate. But not is all happy, there are still feelings stirring and they only get stronger with time. Written on request for DearkAndReidSlashFan.


**Title:** Feelings Long Hidden

**Summary:** 10 years after the defeat of Sauron, the Fellowship come together to celebrate. But not is all happy, there are still feelings stirring and they only get stronger with time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LotR. Only copies of the DVDs are mine.

**A/N:** This is written for DerekandReidSlashFan on request. I haven't written one before…so I hope it's what you wanted. Legolas is a little OOC but its fiction.

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Frodo (Aragrodo), Legolas/Arwen (Legowen), Merry/Sam (Serry)

* * *

Frodo rolled over once more and groaned as he once more found the other side of the bed empty and cold and it looked unslept in. When was that husband of his coming to bed? Was it to be tonight at all or would Frodo once more find him snoring at his desk in the study again? The Hobbit frowned heavily, he could hear gigging and a child's voice speaking. He could just make out what was being said in the stillness of night.

"Daddy! Put me down!" The voice now recognisable to Frodo was that of his 5-year-old, Elanor. He got out of bed and slowly opened the door to the hall, where he had heard the voice, he felt a smile tug at his lips and a chuckle bubble to his throat as he watched his husband, balance his second child on his shoulders and 'fly' down to the children's room. The girls all shared a room and Eldarion, the oldest and the only boy, had his own room. He claimed he needed it because he was the Prince and he was the Heir so he needed it. Frodo moved from the doorway when Aragorn disappeared into the room, to more giggles. Frodo rolled his eyes. He was going to wake the others and they would not be able to go back to sleep. He stood at the door and watched as Aragorn and Elanor, just as the Hobbit had predicted – woke the rest of the girls.

"Papa! Papa!" Little Nimrodel said from her bed stretching out her arms to be picked up. Frodo wouldn't be taller than his five-year-olds, Elwing and Finduilas for long, being only about 4'7" taller himself, they had more human than Hobbit in their blood, so they are going to be taller than their father. Melian and Nimrodel had more Hobbit than human – they'd still be taller but not much, by the time they reached maturity they might be 4'9"or 4'10" but not much taller than that. Frodo scooped up his 4-year-old and settled her on his hip.

"You had not to wake them all up. What am I ever going to do with you, Aragorn?" Frodo said and his husband turned from Elanor to smile at him.

"I am sorry, My love. Elanor had a nightmare and I was simply helping her have happier dreams." Aragorn said leaning down to place a kiss on Frodo's nose. The hobbit was a sucker for his husband's shows of affection so he let it go…this time. Though he knew it would always be to the same.

* * *

"My lord?" Frodo looked up at the small human boy that stood in front of him, the boys was barely 10-years-old but he was small and slight for his age. The Hobbit waited for him to continue.

"The last of the invitations has been sent to Erebor." He said, his voice shook slightly.

"Thank-you, Calhoun." Frodo said dismissing the child. He rushed from the room and left Frodo to his thoughts. He knew that Gimli would not hesitate to make the journey from his native Erebor to Gondor. Legolas would also make the trip. He was sure that Merry, Sam and Pippin would, he was just a little disappointed that Gandalf had sailed to the Valinor and that Boromir had passed during the quest. But his brother Faramir had agreed to take his place if needed. After all he had helped Frodo, Sam and reluctantly Gollum, on their journey.

"My love?" As Frodo raised his eyes once more he was met with Aragorn's smile.

"The last invitation has been sent to Erebor. I am hoping we will get the replies very soon." Frodo informed him getting to his feet and stretching out the kinks in his back. Frodo was older than most Hobbits lived to be, but the Valor had granted him the rest of his life with Aragorn. He would age like Aragorn did, slowly and he'd get to see his son, Eldarion take the throne.

Eldarion wasn't actually Frodo's son, not biologically anyway, during the quest, although Aragorn had fallen for the brave and strong Hobbit, he had still had a brief relationship with Arwen, and when the quest finished and Aragorn turned to Frodo – Arwen had told Aragorn she was carrying his child. The child being the son of an elf, or a member of the Eldar race, Aragorn and Arwen named him Eldarion and he became Aragorn's Heir and Frodo adopted son. Arwen had since moved on and she surprised everyone – none more so than Aragorn himself – that she and Legolas moved past every difference they had faced as children and married not long after Aragorn and Frodo did.

The Gondor lovers had attended several weddings of the Fellowship. Though not encouraged – but accepted none the less – Merry and Sam got married not too long after that and then Aragorn and Frodo not four months later were called to Erebor to witness Gimli marry the last surviving Dwarf to remember Bilbo's quest to help reclaim Erebor from Smaug the Golden and help Gimli's father – Gloin – and 'The Company'. So Princess Karla was married to Gimli.

* * *

The first reply came from Erebor, as it was closer than the other places.

_King Aragorn Elessar and his consort the Lord Frodo Baggins,_

_The honoured Gimli and his wife the fair Lady Karla, accept graciously your invitation to attend a dinner in the White City of Minas Tirith, to celebrate a decade since the fall of Sauron._

_They agree to arrive three days before the date given._

_Regards,_

_Twalin, son of Dwalin_

Frodo was glad that Gimli and his wife had accepted, now he just had to wait on the others.

_King Elessar and his Consort, Lord Frodo,_

_His Royal Highness Prince Legolas and his wife the fair Princess Arwen gladly accept your invitation to attend…Sam and Merry Gamgee accept your invitation…Peregrin Took gladly accepts your invitation._

"Aragorn! My love everyone is coming!"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. Gimli, Legolas, Sam and Merry, Pippin!" Frodo was so happy that all his friends were attending this dinner, it had been several years since he'd seen them and he knew that Gimli, Legolas and Sam would more than likely also be accompanied by their children. He knew that Sam had two and one on the way, Legolas he believed had four and Gimli he thought had about 6 or 7 he wasn't sure. It would be really good to see all their friends again after so long and it would be good for Melian to meet all of her 'cousins'. The 7 or so that Gimli had, Legolas's children and then Merry and Sam's. it would be lovely to see how they were growing.

* * *

"Lorethan, I need you to stay here. You are the oldest, you are my heir. You need to stay here and look after the Kingdom." Legolas said calmly, after calling his eldest son to his chambers.

"But Ada, what about mother? Why can she not stay?" Lorethan stated a little impatiently.

"She is accompanying me and so are your brothers. Your sister is staying also." Legolas said.

"Elliven? Ada why? Elliven should go to this party. She deserves time away from the Kingdom." Lorethan hated babysitting his little sister.

"No. She is too much of a handful for your mother and I; so she will stay here with you. Your mother, brothers and I will go to Gondor. End of discussion." Legolas said, since his father had sailed to the Undying lands, Legolas had inherited Mirkwood and by extension so had his son, Lorethan.  
After a lifetime of differences that seemed to never work themselves out, Arwen had asked to work them out now they were both adults and surprisingly both had changed so much that they worked. And now they were happily married. Despite the fact that, after 97 years or more, Legolas still harboured strong feelings for Aragorn. They had grown fiercer and ever stronger during the War of the Ring and after when Aragorn was crowned it was the fiercest it had ever been.  
Legolas knew he had lost when Aragorn announced that he would take Frodo as his consort. It hurt but when Arwen said she was carrying Aragorn's child, Legolas thought maybe that was his chance. That Frodo would refuse because of the complications of having an Elvish son when he is a Hobbit. But the Hobbit took it all in stride. Legolas needed Aragorn in his life, he didn't care if he had to leave Arwen in Mirkwood to look after the children (which Lorethan could do by himself anyway, he just refused to) he would live in Gondor and be Aragorn's consort.

* * *

Frodo stood on his toes by the edge of the Citadel watching the eastern horizon in all directions. Gimli was due to arrive first, being the closest and then Legolas and then finally the Hobbits. So Frodo was beyond excited to see all his friends again. Aragorn was inside the throne room, ordering people to make sure that the rooms were ready for their occupants. Two rooms for the Elves, three for the Hobbits and 3 for the Dwarves. He was lucky that the citadel had so many rooms. Eldarion stood next to his Papa, Frodo was just slightly shorter than Eldarion who was growing very fast. He could just see over Frodo's head, and at 7 didn't quite understand why he was going to be taller than his papa. When he was older he'd understand.

"I see something, Papa. On the Horizon to the East." Frodo focused where his son pointed and sure enough there was something dark against the rising sun. As it moved closer, Frodo could make out a number of ponies, not horses they were too small but they were ponies. At least 7. One pony had about three riders and was riding alongside another. Frodo knew it was Gimli and his family. He was glad he'd received all those letters from Gimli about his growing family.  
A lot of dwarf families didn't have a lot of children because of complications during the births, but Karla was one-of-a-kind and had no complications. The pregnancies were hard but the births were smooth. Even for the twins. Eldarion was to stand and wait for the Elves to appear on the horizon while Frodo went to meet and help get Gimli and his family settled. It would take some time. But it would be worth it for the festivities that were planned to celebrate ten years of peace in Middle-Earth.

* * *

After all parties had arrived (with much shouting and crying from the Hobbits), they gathered in the parlour to sit and discuss what had happened since they last saw each other. Melian would not let go of 'Unca Lassë' and Thorin and Dis cried terribly if Karla and Gimli did not have hold of them. Though Timli joined them as well he was quite happy to sit on the floor and play with Nimrodel. Rosie sat with her parents, on Sam's lap but kept touching the bulging tummy of Merry. The other children had been put under the care of several nannies and already Karla had been called away three different times, when one of her brood had pulled a toy or something off another child.

"Thorin and Dis are they not the names of your Uncle and Aunt, Karla?" Frodo asked, having thought he heard those names long ago from his Uncle's stories.

"Yes, in fact our Frerin is named after my father and," here she winced as Thorin grabbed her braid and tugged particularly hard, "Fíli and Kíli after my cousins." She said untangling Thorin's fingers from her hair.

"Am I incorrect in assuming that I heard dwarf women and men were hard to tell apart." Sam said, remembering something he had once heard.

"It is true most are." Gimli said, "But my Karla here is one-of-a-kind." Karla's ears turned pink.

"You are right, Sam. Many dwarf women _do_ look a lot like the men. But Royal females look more comely. It is just a small fact that no one really knows." Karla said as she again untangled Thorin's fingers from her hair.

* * *

It was much later at the evening meal that some things were brought to light that should perhaps have stayed in the place they came from. No one made comment when Merry piled his plate high with food, he was pregnant after all, he was supposed to be eating for two but maybe he was eating for 3. But when a question was posed to Legolas about how his son Lorethan was doing running the kingdom in his absence his response was no welcomed.

"He is doing quite well. In fact if things work out I could make him King now and live out the rest of my life here." Legolas said, mouths dropped open.

"Here? In Gondor why?" Frodo asked.

"Well, like I said if things work out, you will no longer be here." Legolas said directly to the Hobbit, even Aragorn and Arwen were shocked at his pointedness.

"Lassë, I know how you feel for me but you must understand that your feelings are not returned." Aragorn said, "Arwen loves you."

"Arwen is married to me for propriety. Not for love." Legolas pointed out.

"Legolas, I do not love you. You must understand."

"I understand – but I will not stop trying. By the time this celebration comes to an end, you will be mine." Legolas said, he got up with his wine and left the hall.

"He has changed – too much. He is not the same elf I grew up around." Aragorn said.

"Nor am I. But you have to know how deep his feelings are Aragorn. I am not on his side, I think you and Frodo make a lovely couple – but Legolas has been burned before and now Frodo is in the way of what he wants. He couldn't have the tall brunette Dwarf of 70 years ago, and now he wants you." Arwen said softly, she gave them both a sympathetic smile, then went off to find her husband.

* * *

That tall, brunette dwarf that Arwen had spoken of was of course the brusque, sarcastic and often discourteous Prince of Erebor. Karla had known as soon as Arwen had spoken whom the She-Elf had intended to speak of. Kíli had been sought after by many but he had never earned the affection of an elf and she knew her Uncle Thorin would never had let him accept the love of one. Nevertheless Karla found herself seeking out the Elf King and trying to talk some sense into him as Arwen herself and Aragorn had been unable to do.

"If you wish to talk me out of my endeavours Dwarf, then you may return to your chambers. As I am in no mood for another lecture." Legolas snapped sourly.

Karla bristled at the insulting tone, "I come not to lecture on your unsavoury endeavours, Elf. I come rather to say that I understand why you feel the need to take Aragorn from Frodo." Legolas turned to face Karla.

"You do?" He frowned.

"I know why you adored Kíli so those 70 years past. He was the most comely of dwarves and no other male has surpassed him. Not even my Gimli. Not even his own brother surpassed him. You were well within your means to try and secure his affections. Yet he did not return them?" Karla said, Legolas shook his head. "Think about this, Elf-King of Mirkwood. You know that Kíli did not return your affections yet you did not know why. Kíli had a maiden in his eyes when he left Ered Luin to go on that quest. He intended to marry his cousin. But sadly died before he could do so." She said.

"He intended to marry you, My lady?" Legolas said, maybe she'd return the favour and stop calling him 'Elf' all the time.

"Yes. He was engaged to me when he left, but he died before we wed. He told me that if anything happened to him then I had to continue on with my life and marry another. Gimli has held my heart for many years now and did only after I had passed my grief of losing my family. It took time but he claimed my heart as his own and I claimed his. So do not despair, King. Maybe at one time Aragorn did love you more than Middle-Earth itself. But he now loves Frodo and for now you do not surpass his love for the Melekûn. Just remember that you are Aragorn's dear friend and that will have to be enough for you." Karla said, before dropping into a curtsey and bidding him a goodnight and leaving. Legolas stood watching the way she had gone with astonishment. How on earth did she know all that? How did she see through his pain and regret of not being able to tell Kíli how he felt and now that he was projecting that pain onto Aragorn? Dwarves were just as amazing as Hobbits and probably just as annoying.

* * *

Legolas sat in the gardens the next morning just thinking. He wanted Aragorn, always had, but his love was not returned. Could he really just throw it away? No. He had hurt Frodo, he knew he had, he had seen the wounded look in the Hobbit's eyes. And somehow he couldn't find it in him to care. Karla had lectured him on the pros and cons of doing what he wanted here in Gondor and mostly the dwarf had made sense. Basted creature. He sounded mean even in his head – Karla wasn't a creature, she was a Princess within her people. She was royalty. Legolas kicked a stone, he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, a tiny voice broke his thoughts.

"Uncle?" He looked up and smiled at Elanor, she was 6 and she looked a lot like Frodo. Except her blonde hair was an anomaly – Frodo said it threw back to his mother and Bilbo. Both of which had the wheat hair that Elanor possessed. And helped with naming her.

"You love Daddy don't you? You don't want him to be with Papa?" Legolas understood then, he wouldn't just be hurting Frodo, he'd hurt his 'nieces' and 'nephew'. Eldarion, Elanor, Elwing, Finduilas, Nimrodel and Melian would all feel the hurt of the separation of their parents.

"I do love him, El. But I also loved a Dwarf a long time ago, long before you were born. In fact it was long before Daddy met Papa, many years before. He was a handsome Dwarf and in fact is the cousin to your Aunt Karla. He was charming, yet sarcastic and witty yet reckless. But he endeared me. Now I knew I could never have him, my father – let alone his Uncle – would never allow it. Our people did not like each other. So I let my love for him die, until I met your Daddy. During the big war – did they tell you about that? – I fought alongside your Daddy many times, often to protect your Papa. And by the end of the War, your Daddy and your Papa loved each other very much a love even I could not match…and I never will match." Legolas said, the words falling from his mouth before he could stop them. He realized what he'd just said when Elanor hugged him and said she knew he wouldn't hurt Papa. Legolas was stunned, had he just admitted that he could never match Frodo's love for Aragorn? Maybe he had, maybe he was right. It was time to go back to Mirkwood. It was time to go home.

* * *

"So it worked?" Gimli said watching as Legolas said goodbye to Aragorn and then Frodo, apologizing as he went.

"So it seems." Karla replied as she checked the children had everything.

"You work wonders." Gimli said, making Karla smile before she shrieked batting his hand away.

"Hands to yourself please, Gimli. I am not a toy." She scolded.

"Not at all. But you did well." He told her gifting her with a kiss, she smiled and then the family made their way forward to bid their companions goodbye. Maybe in another 5 years there would be more to their brood and then they could see how things were going. 5 years is a long time…

* * *

_**The names of Aragorn and Frodo's daughters are explained here:**_

**Elanor – **_Named after a flower that blooms in Lothlorien in the winter. It means_

"_Star –sun" for its star-shape and golden colour _(therefore matches Elanor's golden hair)

**Elwing –** _Named after the Elven Princess of Doriath. The mother of Elrond and his brother, Elros._

**Finduilas – **_Named after the Dúnedain Princess of Dol Amorth. Mother of Boromir and Faramir._

**Nimrodel – **_Named after an Elven Maid of Lothlorien. Lost her way through the White Mountain and was never seen again._

**Melian – **_Named after the mother of Lúthien an Elven Princess._


End file.
